


A Splash of Luck

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/M, Fluff, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: It was an ordinary day in the life of Y/N. She was a renowned Photographer, until she visits Rome for a client. Little had show known, this client was none other than the famous model, Steven Grant Rogers.





	A Splash of Luck

You sighed and looked at your cameraman, Bucky Barnes as your client had finished up posing for their final photoshoot. You helped them away from the paltform and into the hallway before directing her to the dressing room for a change of clothes.

“Who’s my next client?” you sighed out, rubbing the tiredness from your eyes.

“It’s a surprise,” Bucky sang as he walked around you to adjust the curtain of the set.

“C’mon, Buck,” you groaned out. “It’s been a long day as it is. “Who the hell is it?”

“Excuse me?” A voice you’ve only ever heard on tv spoke out with a gentle tap of a knuckle around the doorframe of the room. “I’m looking for Y/N. I have a photoshoot for L magazine today.”

“Oh, yes!” Bucky nearly dropped his camera as he spun around to see the blonde haired model walking into the room, relief filling out his handsome features as he took his jacket from his shoulders. 

“Hi, mister Rogers.” you greeted, feeling flustered slightly. This man had been a crush of yours for a long time now, ever since you were old enough to remember faces. “Please, take a seat and I’ll get you ready.”

“My pleasure, Y/N.” Steve nodded, a soft smile on his face as he strolled over to the chair you indicated. You walked over and fixed his arms and titled his head in the position you had wanted him in for this picture and then backed away, motioning for Bucky to start taking his picture.

You were nervous around this man; a feeling you’d never felt around any of your other clients. He was devilishly handsome and just your type of man. He seemed easy going and charming. He held a sense of humor that you quickly fell for as you had taken a short break to get him redressed in another outfit for the magazine photo shoot.

Too soon came the time when the photo shoot was over and you had to wrap up the photos and send them away for editing purposes.

“You did a good job,” Steve grinned at you as he stood in the doorway. “I had fun with this one.”

“It’s my job,” you shrugge off his compliment. 

“James tells me you’re single and you’ve been wanting to explore the city, since you’re only here on a business trip.” His eyes shone in the quaint light that sprinkled through the door. “I’m no expert, but would you be willing to accompany me for some coffee and biscuits later on, perhaps?”

You threw a playful glare behind you at Bucky where he was just finishing up placing the camera back in its’ suitcase before glancing up and winking at you.

“Yes, Steve.” you found yourself agreeing. “Of course.”


End file.
